


In a perfect world

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: jorge lorenzo - Fandom, marc marquez - Fandom, motogp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MotoGP, Motorcycles, jorge lorenzo - Freeform, marc marquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my friend wanted me to write a fanfic about how we’d go to Sachsenring and what we would do there. Of course I made it all perfect and I used our names since it was a gift for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day at the track

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea Perme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tea+Perme).



It was finally that time of the year. Sachsenring. I was so excited I couldn’t breathe. I packed everything days before we left but I still had that feeling that I forgot something. We went to pick up my friend Tea and we left! I’m not gonna bore you with how we got there because the drive was 8 hours long.

When we got there Tea and I waited to get to the paddock with our team and we were so excited it felt like we were waiting for ages! We walked around, looking at neat things to buy. She bought a Marquez cap and I bought a Lorenzo tank top. I was so excited about it, I had to put it on before we went inside! And that time finally came.

Tea was super excited when we entered the paddock and I was just a little less because I’ve been here 3 times before. But still, it was exciting to finally smell the burnt tyres and petrol again. And I couldn’t wait to snap some awesome pictures of some riders.

"So are you gonna give a kiss to each and every one of them?" Tea asked me while she was looking around.

"I probably won’t have the guts to do it." I smiled and shot a picture of someone who drove by. "Oh look!" I said as I saw Jorge’s best friend, Ricky Cardus. Surprisingly, he heard me and stopped. I blushed hard and noticed he recognised me.

"You’re that girl from last year!" He smiled and I wanted to scream of excitement. "I remember you!"

"Yeah, I’m Kaya…" I said, almost whispered. We talked a bit while Tea was taking pictures of us. Just as Ricky was about to leave, he noticed my Lorenzo shirt. "Jorge would like you!" he winked at me. He then said good bye and drove away.

"Did he just…" I couldn’t finish the sentence as Tea interrupted: "Fuck yes he did."

I couldn’t help myself but to fangirl which came out as a high pitched scream. Just as I did that, Ricky came driving the other direction as if he was lost.

"He likes you so much he got lost!" Tea chuckled and I giggled. We then went hunting for some more autographs. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" I heard her scream after a while.  
"What…" I said, trying to calm her down.

"M-m…M-m-m…" She said, pointing at someone on a Repsol Honda moped.

"Yes, that is Marc Marquez, Tea." I said, smiled and pet her head. "Calm down."

"CAN’T! Stop him, please!" she begged and I had to reach my hand out to stop Marc right infront of us. He first looked at me in the eyes and then at Tea. He gazed at her a bit more and I felt there was some kind of a special connection. He gave her an autograph and I took a picture of them. I noticed she jumped a little when he hugged her but I didn’t know what it was. Then I wanted to be a bit evil to Marc and I looked at him as if I was not interested in him at all.

"Where’s Alex?" I asked him and noticed he was no longer interested in me. He looked at me with that ‘what the fuck’ look and probably he just wanted me to go crazy over him.

"He’s coming." he then said and wanted to leave but then I noticed Tea, reaching out towards him. He was looking away and she touched his cheek with her lips. He looked at her with the famous wickedly wide smile and kissed her cheek. She then hugged me and I took a picture. It was their first little moment.

He soon had to leave. Tea was staring at his back as he was driving away. “You did good.” I said to her and she smiled. I noticed she couldn’t talk of all the feelings she was just processing.


	2. Meeting an idol

We walked around a bit and I tried talking to her but she was still unable to. I then shut up and took a few pictures. But then, my big moment came. The blue Yamaha moped was getting closer and closer and it was slowing down! “Oh shit.” I thought to myself and Tea didn’t even notice what was just going to happen.

"Oh hello, Lorenzista!" I heard the familiar voice say. At first I couldn’t believe he was talking to me, but he was. His shiny green eyes were looking at me and his lips were shaped in that little flirty smile. At first I didn’t quite notice it, but then I realised he was obviously flirting with me. Like seriously.

"Hi…" I said, hoping I didn’t sound too stupid.

"I heard you’re my biggest fan." He then said and I thought to myself: ‘you probably say that to every girl you wanna bang, right?’ "It’s nice to know I have such… beautiful fans." he said with his soft voice and that bad thought just faded away. I was now like putty in his hands and he could do whatever he wanted. He decided to go where I never imagine he’d go.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked without any hesitation. I shook my head and only then realised I should answer this.

"Y-yes…" Was the only thing I could say.

He gave me something like a little note and I didn’t look at it as I was too busy studying his beautiful face. “I hope we can meet again. I’ll see you later.” he added and drove away.

"What…" I said after a while.

"You got a date tonight." Tea explained to me and she was now completely normal. She pulled the note out of my hand and read it: "-his number- Call me! -Jorge" I was stunned. I wanted to pull out my phone and call him immediately but that would be weird so I just said: "Wow."

We went around meeting more and more riders but none of them were as amazing as Jorge for me and Marc for her. We left the paddock late and when it was getting dark, Tea reminded me: “Call him!”

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Nope. Call him."

"I can’t!"

"Of course you can!"

"But he’s Jorge… and I’m me."

"So? Does that mean he can’t fall in love with you?" She asked me with a stunned look on her face.

"Um nope he can’t."

"CALL HIM!" She screamed and pushed my phone infront of my face. I sighed and dialed the numbers. My heartbeat was rising and rising and I finaly heard somebody pick up.

"Yes?" I heard his soft voice say.

"Hello, it’s Kaya… the girl from the paddock… You gave me your num-…" I started talking.

"Yes! I remember you!" he said and I heard he was excited. "Thank you for calling me… So… I was thinking. Do you want to go for a drink?" Tea put the phone on speaker so she could hear everything.   
She nodded at me and I had to say yes.

"Awesome!" I heard his happy smile. "Meet me infront of the paddock in half an hour. Okay?"

"Um… Yes… Okay… Yeah." I added and we ended the call. "Did I just talk to him on the phone…?" I asked.

"Yes you did! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH JORGE LORENZO!" She jumped up and pulled out my make up bag. "We have to get you ready!" She then chose what I should wear and did my make up perfectly. 

When I looked at myself in the mirror, she said: "He’ll be on his knees tonight." She was reffering to engagement but… Isn’t that a bit too soon?


	3. The date

I then had to go and at first I couldn’t walk right. I wanted to walk sexy but I was failing at it. Then I thought about what we’ll talk about! I had little conversations in my head while I was walking there and when I came to the paddock, I saw only one person standing there. He didn’t have anything recognisable on, no Monster shirt, no Yamaha shirt, no 99 cap… I almost didn’t realise him because he was wearing his hoodie. But when I got close to him and my heart almost bursted out, I said hi.

"Hey…" he said and pulled the hoodie off. I could see his little curls shining in the moonlight and I got those real butterflies in my stomack. He had his smirk on and I had to look away or I’d faint. When we were walking towards the Yamaha hospitality, I could smell his parfume. He smelled so sweet but still a bit edgy. Just the Lorenzo fragrance I always imagined. We then started chatting about little things like, what music we listen to, what movies we like… And even tho I read his book, it was like learning stuff about a total different person.

We sat down at the hospitality. The ambience was calm and there was romantic music playing in the background. We got 2 Monsters and slowly drank them while talking. It amazed me as he let me talk that much and I really got the feeling that he was listening to me. He was studying my face almost more than I was studying his. I couldn’t stop looking at him. He was like a magnet pulling me towards himself.

After a while, we got a bit more relaxed with eachother. We started laughing together and I felt like I could tell him anything. I then felt his hand on mine. I looked at him, still with a smile on my face.  
"Can I tell you something?" He politely asked.

"Of course…"

"Ricky told me about you." He started and I was shocked. "He showed me a picture of you. He told me you were coming to Sachsenring and I had to make sure we meet. After Ricky saw you in the paddock he immediately told me and I was already getting ready to meet you."

"Really?" I felt awkward as he was actually kinda fangirling about me. What?

"Yes… I was shaking at the thought of meeting you but then when it happened, I felt calmer. Because of the way you looked at me. Like you really care about me. And I know we don’t know eachother for a long time… Well we do but we don’t know about eachother. But I wanted to tell you that…" he stopped for a second and held both of my hands. "I love you."

My world spinned around and I couldn’t breathe. What do I say? “I love you too…” I then answered and he smiled, leaning towards me. I didn’t wanna be pushy and lean to him immediately and well I couldn’t because I was still in shock. But then I did. I got the courage to lean in and feel his soft sweet lips on mine.

It felt like a dream and I had to remind myself it actually wasn’t. I leaned back a bit with a surprised face. I think that scared him a little.

»Is something wrong?« he looked at me with his shiny eyes. I really felt that he was worried.

»No no…« I smiled and maintained calm. »I just have to make sure this is still reality.«

»Oh I think it is…« he answered. His smile got wider. »Or if it is a dream… I never want to wake up.«

»Dude what if this is like Inception…« I suddenly had a serious face. He got the joke from the movie Inception with Leonardo DiCaprio that we discussed about a few minutes ago. We then both bursted out laughing and I knew that now I can do anything with him. I trust him. This is the man.

Later, we went to his motorhome. I was super nervous when we were walking there. He was holding my hand and he felt that. »We won’t do anyhing you don’t want to do.« he calmed me.

»It’s not that I don’t want to do anything, it’s just that… oh you know.«

»What?« he stopped infront of the motorhome. »What could be so terrible… I promise I’ll be gentle. Just this time. For you.« he joked but it wasn’t funny to me. He laughed and I didn’t. He then got serious again. »Oh you’re a… Oh I’m so sorry.«

»It’s okay…« I smiled and looked down. I really felt ashamed somehow. I knew he did this every weekend, he was basically the sex master here and I never even made out with a guy. Not for real.  
»Anyway, Ricky is here. So no matter what, we won’t get too wild.« He smiled and his attempt of calming me down worked. I really relaxed because I knew Jorge would never think weird about me. He opened the door and we walked up the stairs. Ricky was on the couch with one foot on the rest and with crumbs around him from all the food he ate. He was playing the Xbox 360 and he seemed like he didn’t even notice us. He had the headphones on and he was playing multiplayer so he was talking to someone.

»We won’t have much privacy here…« Jorge said to me, looking at Ricky. »Don’t take this the wrong way but we would get more privacy in the bedroom.« he looked at me. »I promise I won’t…«

He wanted to continue but I stopped him. »Look, we’ll see what happens. I won’t say I don’t want to you know with you.« I winked and he opened the door to the bedroom. 

»MIERDA!« we heard Ricky scream. I looked at Jorge and he looked at me. We kept quiet for a second and then laughed like maniacs again. Ricky seemed really pissed about the game so we decided to close the door. It was just us now. Us and the bed. We sat on the edge and kept quiet. It was too awkward for us.

»Soooooooooooo…« he started and moved his hand so he gently touched my fingers a bit. »It might still be too soon but since it’s already 3am… would you maybe… want to… sleep over?« his cheeks were kinda blushed. »I can sleep on the couch if you don-…«

»Shh.« I put a finger over his lips. »Let’s not talk for a while, okay?« I whispered and leaned to him. He got the hint and gently kissed me. He first wanted to go for a more calm kiss but I couldn’t take it. I had to let out the wild side of me. I licked his lips to let him know I want his tongue. He then opened his mouth and we played for a while. I then gently bit his lip and knocked him over so I was on top of him. I was still kissing him and he was touching me.

»Do you want to…?« he asked me. I looked at his eyes and I should have said yes but I still had some dignity. I stopped.

»Um… I went too far didn’t I…« I stood up. He was still laying down and his shirt was lifted. I could see his skin in the corner of my eyes and I just wanted to touch him but I couldn’t.

»Honey… I told you… Don’t force yourself.« he wanted to stand up and kiss me but I put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him. I layed next to him and cuddled up to his neck. »Look honey, I won’t force you into anything. If you don’t feel ready ye-…« he started blabbing again and I looked at him with a serious face. »What?« he stopped.

»I decided to…« I stood up looking all worried.

»What?« He was scared that I’ll leave.

»I decided to sleep over.« I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was so happy I could feel it. Literally. When I layed back to him I felt that his friend was hard and I blushed. He knew I noticed.  
»He can’t control himself…« he winked. »That’s excitement of having such a princess here.«

I giggled. »Still no hanky-panky for you, mister.« I smiled and we layed back on the bed.

»Can I still… You know. Touch you a bit… and kiss you?« he asked politely as I looked at his eyes.

»I don’t know, Lorenzo, can you?« I said. He then put his hands under my shirt and you know touched me a bit and I took his shirt off and he took mine and blah blah blah kiss kiss kiss we feel asleep.


	4. The Marquez problem

When I woke up, he wasn’t in the bed and I was sorda confused. ‘Where the fuck am I?’ I thought to myself right before realising where I was. I sat on the bed, realising I was only in my bra and panties. Seems like we really got far yesterday. I checked my phone that was filled with Tea’s messages. She seemed super worried about me.

»Slept over at Jorge’s.« I answered her and Jorge came in.

»Good morning, sweetheart!« he greeted me with 2 cups of cacao in his hands. »How did you sleep?« he gave one to me and sat next to me. He took a sip and I did the same.

»Amazing… So calmly…« I murmured and took another sip. »You?«

»I had my princess in my hands, how do you think I slept?« he smiled.

»Terribly.« I joked. We laughed and drank the cacao while chatting. »I’m going back to my friend now…« I said.

»Will you return?« he was worried.

»Of course… I’ll watch you on practice. Don’t worry. I’ll always be here for you.«

»Please come sleep over tonight too…« he did his puppy eyes which weren’t quite working with his masculine face but it was still super adorable. So I asurred him I’ll come and I took my shirt. It was all wrinkled and I couldn’t wear it so he offered me one of his Yamaha shirts.

»It’s not quite a female shirt but…«

»That’s cute. Thanks.« I put it on, put on my jeans, gave him a kiss and left. It wasn’t hard to find Tea, she was by Honda’s hospitality. »Hey!« I yelled to get her attention. She turned around, super pissed. I jumped back because she scared me!

»Where were you?!« she yelled.

»At Jorge’s… I told you.«

»Why didn’t you tell me?«

»I didn’t know he’d invite me… Calm down everyone’s looking at us.« I tried to calm her but it just didn’t work.

»You left me alone!« she kept yelling and I put my hand on her mouth.

»Shut up. We’ll talk about this in private.« and so we went to the toilet to talk about it. She kept talking and talking and I wasn’t listening to her anymore. She finally calmed down and we went outside. »Wanna see Marc now?« I asked her and she was super happy again. We went back to the paddock to see the boys again but… when I looked at Jorge’s box, my heart shattered.

A ‘beautiful’ blondie was leaning close to Jorge, petting his arms, touching his shoulders, playing with his hair. Every time her fingers touched him, a piece of my heart died. And there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn’t go in the box. I just turned away, closed my eyes and pretended that never happened. Tea didn’t notice my sandess because she saw her sweetie, Marc, at the box. She ran there to talk to him and I followed her. Marc was inside of course but Tea waited. Alex, Marc’s brother, noticed us and walked towards us.

He wasn’t really looking at Tea that much, I was the one he was walking to. He greeted us and asked us if we’re fans of Marc. Tea nodded of course but I didn’t. I just looked down and didn’t say anything.

»I’m your fan.« I said after a while and Alex smiled brightly. He then started talking to me but I didn’t show much interest. He kept talking tho. He was smiling and he was so proud that I’m his fan that he didn’t even notice I wasn’t interested. He then looked at my eyes, wanted to flirt and when I took a little glimpse of Jorge’s box and saw that bitch still touching him, I played along. We talked for a long long time untill Moto3 was up and he had to leave. I decided to return to Jorge’s box.

The bitch was gone now but Jorge was still there. He was sitting in his chair, looking pretty sad. I wanted him to look up. I wanted him to notice me. I wanted him to walk to me, hug me and kiss me infront of everyone. But that never happened. He did stand up. And walk away.

I ran behind the box and I caught him just at the right moment. He wanted to drive by me but he couldn’t.

»Where have you been…« he said with a super broken voice. He had his sunglasses on and it seemed as if he was crying.

»With Tea…« I tried to explain.

»I saw you.« He took a breath. »With Marquez.«

I had to stop for a minute before I got mad. »I saw you too, you know! I saw you!« My eyes teared up. »You’re not so innocent either, you know! I know we’re not exactly a couple yet but come on! You could give me a chance!«

»What are you talking about…« he was confused.

»That bitch!« I screamed.

»What…« he was really confused. Or dumb.

»I saw her touching you!«

»Oh her…?« he looked down. »Shit. I’m sorry.«

»You don’t say ‘Shit I’m sorry’ after you cheat!«

»I didn’t cheat. She does that all the time. She thinks I’m all hers. And she wants to prevent me from having another girlfriend.« he tried to explain.

»What?«

»I’m sorry, look, they should fire her. But they just don’t… I can’t take this any more. If she ruins this relationship, I’ll kill her!« He was getting mad.

»Oh gosh I didn’t know…« I was shocked. »I’m sorry I was so jealous…« I said and approached him.

»I guess I panicked too…« Jorge looked into my eyes and giggled. »Let’s never let this happen again, okay?«

»Okay.« I ended and kissed him. And suddenly – photographers. Fuck.

Jorge wasn’t completely calm yet and the paparazzi got what they were looking for. Jorge exploaded.

»What do you think you’re doing?!« he screamed at those few guys and they probably shat their pants. Yes, Jorge was pretty small I mean 172 cm isn’t that much but when he gets mad he seems bigger. His face turns red and he seems like he’ll destroy everything around him. »Get the fuck away from here!« he yelled and the guys slowly backed off. Jorge was still looking at their backs when they were leaving, just to make sure they’re gone. He was breathing faster and he really seemed like a raging bull. I have to admit I got a bit scared. He turned his head to me and looked at me. He saw that I was terrified.

»Oh honey…« he was immediately calm. »I didn’t want to… I’m sorry…« he almost whispered.

»It’s okay…« I mumbled and smiled just a little. I then giggled. »You’re hot when you’re mad.«

That brought a wide smile on his face. He adored when somebody complimented him. Especially if it was me. »Oh baby.« he then hugged me tightly and lifted me up in the air. »I just want to make you safe.« he whispered to my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. »I don’t want the paparazzi following you.«

»I understand you…« I said and looked at his green eyes. He was smiling and his lips were in that perfect shape that made me smile every single time.


	5. Getting his attention

In the meanwhile, Tea was still waiting for her Marc to come out. But it seemed like he just didn’t want to. He had his sunglasses on and he was talking to his mechanics. She was getting desperate after Alex has left and there were less and less people in the box and the paddock. It wasn’t long before there were just Marc, 2 mechanics and her. She wanted to call his name and get him to talk to her, but one of the mechanics came closer to the door. She thought he wanted her to come in, but he pressed the button and the garage doors closed. »Fuck.« she said to herself and just stared at the closed door for a few seconds. She then looked at her phone, wondering where I was. She decided to wait for me right there because she didn’t want to get lost.  
  
»Look, Jorge, I have to go back to Tea… Can we meet in the motorhome?« I said.  
  
He looked at me quite sad because he wanted me there with him 24/7 but I still had my friend with me. »Okay… But be fast…«  
  
»Of course I’ll be fast« I said and winked. »Fast like a Lorenzo!«  
  
»Good girl! You’re learning fast!« he said and right before I left, he slapped my ass. Not even for a second did I think that was a bit too much, it actually felt good. It felt good that somebody finaly thinks that my ass looks good. I walked away with a super sexy walk and I heard him whistling. I walked to the paddock and found Tea all desperate.  
  
»What happened…« I said and my smile dissapeared.  
  
»He ignored me.« she said. I knew she was mad and dissappointed. »He ignored me!« she repeated this time with a stronger voice.  
  
»Don’t do anything reckless, Tea…« I said and touched her shoulder.  
  
»He touched my ass back there!« she said. So that’s why she jumped when he ‘hugged’ her… »I thought he likes me! For real!«  
  
»Well maybe…«  
  
»And you just shut up.« She pointed at me. »You go to your Jorgi bear and stop telling me what to do, okay? You got what you wanted!« she kept screaming and I tried to calm her down. But it didn’t work. She then ran away and I couldn’t stop her. I shrugged with my shoulders and walked towards Jorge’s motorhome. ‘She’ll calm down.’ I told myself.  
  
But she didn’t. As soon as she got to the motorhomes, she grabbed a rock from the floor. She took a pen and wrote »Screw you. Sincerely, your biggest fan.« on it and then looked fort he motorhome with 93 on it. She quickly found it. She smiled to herself and threw the rock to the window. The window was opened and the rock landed inside.  
  
»What the fuck?!« she heard Marc scream. He then opened the door only to see her outside. »Oh boy.« he then added when he saw her angry red face. »W-what are you doing here…«  
  
»You touched my ass, kissed my cheek and thought I would forget about you?!« she yelled.  
  
»Shhhh!« he put his hand on her mouth to make her shut up. »Come in. We’ll talk inside.« they walked in and right after he closed the door and the window, she started yelling again. »Calm down! Woah!« he then took a breath. »Look, sorry I didn’t want to come to you earlier. I was busy…«  
  
»No, you weren’t.« she answered.  
  
»Okay, I wasn’t. I was nervous. Scared.« He closed his eyes and sat on the couch to make Tea know he’s surendered.  
  
»So you do like me…« she was calmer now.  
  
»Yes… I do.« he whispered. »I didn’t want to let you know because… well you see what happened. But I wanted to talk to you. I just…«  
  
»I understand… And… I’m sorry for you know throwing a rock at you.« she smiled. He giggled.  
  
»That was funny tho. I didn’t expect that.« he stood up and approached her. »No fan has ever had the guts to actually come tell me what she thinks.« he smiled. »And I feel something towards you.«  
  
»Oh what is that?«  
  
»Probably that strongest force on earth…« he whispered all sexy.  
  
»Erm I wonder what that could be…« she winked. »Show me.«  
  
»Can I-…« he was unsure. She nodded. He closed his eyes and approached her face. She closed hers too and felt just a short kiss on her lips. He then turned away all blushed.  
  
»Was that it…?« she asked. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. She kissed him properly this time and she felt how he suddenly turned on and kissed her back. »So you do want me?«  
  
»Yeah.« she whispered.  
  
»Because I’m Marc or because I’m Marquez?« he asked.  
  
»Because you’re you.« she answered and kissed him again.  
  
They didn’t stop kissing for quite a while and in the meanwhile, I got to Jorge’s motorhome. I knocked on the door but before the door even opened completely, Jorge pulled me inside and slammed the door behind me. He placed his hands on my back, pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I then felt his hands going lower and lower and suddenly he was touching my ass. Not touching, he was grasping it and I just pulled myself out of the kiss and asked him: “Are you horny?”  
  
He was looking quite surprised when I asked him but he then made that desperate look and nodded. “I don’t want to rush yo-…” he wanted to say but I stopped him by giving him another strong kiss.  
  
“I want you.” I then whispered to his ear and pushed him to the bedroom. Before he could even realise, he was laying on the bed and I was pulling off his shirt. It still felt like I was dreaming but suddenly the fact that this was reality became realer and realer. As I took off his shirt, I felt his hand on my cheek. I didn’t bother with it, I just looked at him while opening his jeans. Because I was super nervous, I had some trouble with the belt and the button but I got the hang of it and opened it. I felt he was hard at the beginning but I didn’t know he was this big! I didn’t pull it out yet, I still wanted to tease him some more. And it felt good as he was getting hotter and harder but he couldn’t do anything about it. I had my fingers on his crotch and I wasn’t afraid to use them.  
  
I stroke him some more before he couldn’t take it any longer and he pushed me off. He laid on top of me and started kissing me. His kisses were wet and wanting as he was taking of my clothes.  
  
Well I won’t go into more detail, you can probably see where this is going. Yes, we had sex. And of course I slept over. We slept naked and it felt so good to be touching his bare skin the whole night. He was so warm and so… he’ll probably kill me for saying this… so cuddly. I was snuggled up in his arms and he was so adorable when he was sleeping. He smelled so good and he was so soft.  
  
In public, Jorge can seem a bit rough and not that lovable. But now, I got to know the private Jorge. The Jorge who can cuddle you and make you forget all your problems. The Jorge that kissed your forehead and didn’t mention racing not even for a second. Not that I had any trouble with that…  
  
So for the whole weekend, I got to spend all my time with Jorge as Tea was busy supporting Marc. But Sunday came. The day when our boys will fight. I have to admit I was super nervous about the race but it wasn’t all about winning. It was about whether Jorge will survive or not. I know MotoGP is a dangerous sport and I don’t even want to talk about people like Marco Simoncelli… I don’t want that to happen to anyone else. Especially not my Jorge. I was always nervous about the races because it can happen to anyone at any time but now that I am so attached to him, the feelings are even stronger.  
  
We were wild on Saturday night because Jorge wanted to “train” so I had a hard time waking up. Jorge’s situation was even harder because he never likes getting up in the morning and he has to go directly on the bike. It was 2 hours before the race, but Jorge had to get ready. When we were laying in the bed, I was spooning him from behind and when he wanted to get up and get dressed, I just didn’t let go of him. My hands were sealed together and no power could open them.  
  
“Sweetie, I have to go…” he said politely. He held my hands hoping I would let him go sooner that way.  
  
“Stay…” I mumbled and he smiled.  
  
“You can stay here if you want…” he sighed. I knew he wanted me to be there or to stay here with me. But that just wasn’t happening. He had to race.  
  
“I need you.” I said.  
  
“I’ll be back soon, okay?” he said and pet my head.  
  
“What if something happens to you?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, baby.”  
  
“What if you crash?”  
  
“They’ll fix me.”  
  
“What if you get killed?”  
  
“Oh my…” Jorge then realised how worried I was. He knew I was overreacting but he also knew this threat was real. “I’ll do my best, darling. Don’t worry. I got this.”  
  
“B-but…” I wanted to say something but couldn’t come up with anything.  
  
“Look, the TV is right there, you can watch the whole race from here…”  
  
“No I’ll come with you.” I said, stretched myself and kept laying in the bed. I just couldn’t get up. My ass and my legs were killing me.  
  
Jorge then walked up to the closet, opened it and pulled out a shirt. It was a woman version of his team shirt and he threw it to me. “Here. Take this.”  
  
“Thanks…” I yawned, got up and dressed myself.  
  
He put on his leathers and took the helmet and the gloves. “You look great.” He said and grabbed my hand.  
  
“You don’t look so bad yourself…” I winked at him and touched his hair. It was so soft and I just couldn’t resist but to kiss him. He played along for a while and I think it was about 15 minutes of kissing before we realised Jorge will be really late. We then ran to the box and Wilco was mad at Jorge for not being there on time.  
  
“Next time, please train in the gym not on the poor girl, okay?” Wilco said when Jorge rushed to the team.  
  
“I had to do some push ups and what’s the best way to do them?” Jorge said and winked at me.  
  
“Missionary, I know.” Wilco answered and they got to work. I sat on Jorge’s seat and watched everyone rushing around, working. After a while it was racing time. Jorge came up to me because I was holding his helmet and gloves.  
  
“Time to go to work…” he said and took the gloves. He then looked at me in the eyes and leaned for a kiss. I stood up and threw myself around his neck. I kissed him passionately and good thing we were at the back of the box cuz this would have been all over the internet. Jorge played along and after the kiss my heart was beating super fast.  
  
“I love you…” he said.  
  
“I love you more… Take care of yourself, okay?” I said and he sat on the bike. He put his helmet on and looked at me one more time. He then drove out.


	6. The race

When the race started, Jorge was 1st. Marc was behind him and after a few laps, the gap was getting smaller and smaller. I knew Tea was getting more and more excited but I was getting scared. I wanted Jorge to win but I didn’t want him to fall. I knew Jorge is going to put up a fight for the first place.

And so he did. They were overtaking eachother in every single corner and it seemed like Marc was going to win. But then…

I couldn’t even watch any more. Marc was suddenly in the gravel, his bike completely destroyed and he didn’t move. Medics ran up to him and took care of him but it seemed like he wasn’t alive. The whole Yamaha team was up and they were cheering as there was no more threat for Jorge. The win was his.

Tea wasn’t all that happy. She was sitting in Marc’s seat and when she saw the crash, tears came down her cheeks. Her heart was shattered as they drove Marc away and told her she can’t go after him. The situation was way too serious.

Jorge won and we were standing under the podium when Tea was finally able to go see Marc. He was at the medical center, laying on his bed. He was uncontious. Tea was still crying when she sat next to him and held his hand. The doctors told her he was in a coma.

We went back to the motorhomes, nobody knew about Marc’s situation. We decided to throw a party and Ricky was totally up to it, he brought almost all the alcohol he could find. We got a huge set up of speakers and threw some really loud music. The party was in full speed and Jorge and I were kinda getting drunk. We were dancing at first but then we sat down to drink some more. We soon started making out wildly and it seemed like we were gonna get laid right there on the tables.

Untill someone stopped us. It wasn’t anyone from the team, it was some of the main men you know the guys for the rules. They weren’t happy to see Jorge drunk but it wasn’t that that bothered them.  
“You come with us, mr Lorenzo.” They said and Jorge had to go. I had to stay there and wait for him. They went outside to talk and when Jorge came back he was looking desperate.  
“What happened?” I asked him and grabbed his hands.

“Well… They decided… It was my fault.” He answered with a sad look on his face.

“What? What was your fault?”

“They think I did it on purpose.”

“Did what?” I was really confused.

“Marc is in a coma.” He said and sat down next to me. The words hit me right in the heart.

“Coma?” I asked as if I didn’t know what that was.

“Yes… A pretty bad one in fact.”

“It wasn’t your fault…”

“I’m going to court tomorrow. But I have 99% chance of losing.” He said and his voice broke.

“What if you do lose?” I said and I was barely holding on to my tears.

“I’ll go to jail. No more racing.” Ha said and my vision went blank. I couldn’t see anything I could just cry. I didn’t hear the music any more and my head was spinning around. “Jorge Lorenzo quits racing and goes to jail, accused of killing Marc Marquez.” I could just see the headlines. I knew it hurt Tea more because Marc was probably fighting for his life and I thought I should go see her. I took the phone, dialled her number and called.

“Myeah?” she picked up. Her voice was weak and cracked.

“Hey, it’s me…” I began talking. “I heard what happened to Marc… Is he okay?”

“No. He is not. I hope your Lorenzo is happy.” She said. I could just hear hatred when she was talking and I couldn’t believe she would actually start hating me just because of Jorge. I never hated Marc and I never wanted him to be like this. None of us did. Especially not Jorge.

“He didn’t mean to…” I wanted to say something but she interrupted me.

“They never do!” she was crying now.

“Can I come see you? Where are you?” I asked her. I really wanted to see her and to calm her down as a real friend. I didn’t want some guys to be in the way or be the cause of our fights.  
“I’m with Marc. At the hospital. But don’t come here. I don’t want to see you. And don’t even think about bringing your piece of shit with you.” She said and hung up.

“H-hello?” I asked into the phone, expecting somebody to be on the other side but I heard that she was gone. I stood up, took my jacket and went to Jorge.

“Can I borrow your scooter?” I asked him without any hesitation.

“Why do you need it for? Do you even have a licence?” he asked.

“Some stuff and yes.” I quickly responded. He then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys.

“Here.” He said and threw them to me. “And please be back soon…”

“Sure I will don’t worry!” I then quickly said, kissed his cheek and left. When I got to the hospital and parked the scooter, I ran inside, asked for Marc and went looking for Tea. I found her in his room. She was sitting beside the bed, holding his hand gently in her hand. She seemed so sad as she was looking at his face. She didn’t hear me when I came in so I stepped closer.

“Is it bad…?”I asked and then realised I could have said something smarter…

“Yes.” She mumbled and slowly turned her head towards me. “Why did you come here? How dare you.”

“I had to… No matter who’s fans we are, we’re still best friends, Tea.” I confidently said. “I’ll never leave your side. Don’t do this to me.”

“What exactly am I doing? Stepping away from you and your new violent boyfriend!”

“He is not violent. Stop making that up. He never wanted this to happen!” I defended myself and Jorge.

“Yes he did. He never liked Marc. He was jealous. He wanted the throne so he killed him!” she kept claiming.

“Please listen to me… think!” I got a bit mad. I have to say my temper is not very good. “Jorge never wants bad for anyone!”

“Sure. Just Marc.” Tea turned away and held Marc’s hand. Only when we shut up, I looked at him. He was just lying there… He was perfectly still, there was no smile on his lips and my heart collapsed. I felt guilty altho I knew it wasn’t my fault. And it wasn’t Jorge’s either but seeing the champion like this hurt a lot.

I didn’t say a word, I just left the place. I wanted Tea to think a bit, but when I came to the motorhome, another bomb was dropped.

I opened the door only to find out nobody was there. “Jorge?” I asked but there was no answer. I checked every inch of the motorhome, but he wasn’t there.

I grabbed the phone and called him, but heard the phone ringing on the night stand. I growled and heard someone come in the motorhome. It was Ricky. “The police took him.” He said.


	7. Jorge's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life...

“Already?!” I almost screamed.

“They found him guilty so…” he answered me. He was completely lost.

“HOW?!” I was raging and he got a bit scared.

Tea was still there next to Marc. She couldn’t keep her eyes off him and when the nurses told her to wait outside while they examine him, she was worried. They told her then that his condition is better and he could wake up.

And so he did.

She was holding his hand, touching his soft fingers when he slightly moved them. She thought she was just imagining that but when she looked at him, his eyes were slightly opened. He was staring in the ceiling.

“Marc!” She almost jumped in the air of happiness.

He slowly tilted his head to look at her. He was a bit weak and he couldn’t quite talk but he could slightly smile.

“I’m so glad you’re alive…” she whispered. She kissed his cheek and he smiled again. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this, Jorge wasn’t even thinking and even his girlfriend is defending him…” she started blabbing about how it was all Jorge’s fault and Marc tried to stop her. He was too weak to talk properly or to move too much, so he only raised his hand, put a finger on her lips and tried to talk her out of this.

“He…” Marc looked for proper words. “is not guilty…”

“He is, Marc! He wanted you dead!” she continued.

Marc closed his eyes, hoping she’d realise. Or to shut up. He didn’t want her raging already now that he’s still too weak to defend himself.

Fortunately she finished soon. She realised there was no point to talk about Jorge or the crash, she had to make him feel comfortable because he was probably in pain.

She took a breath and softly whispered: “How are you?”

He could only say: “Better.” And he closed his eyes. She touched his cheek gently like it was made out of fragile glass. She kissed it and let him sleep. 

I went to Movistar Yamaha box to see Wilco to ask him about Jorge. He was sitting on Jorge’s chair, had his laptop in his lap and looked at the data from the race. I didn’t want to bother him so I turned around and wanted to leave, but he stopped me.

“It was never Jorge’s fault…” he said.

I turned back to him. “How do you know?”

“I have all the data here. He never made any mistakes.”

“How do you mean… no mistakes?” I went to him with interest.

“His line was perfect, the bike didn’t wobble and nothing special happened… He never touched Marc.”

“But the video shows Jorge banging into Marc and knocking him down…”

“You all got it wrong… Marc’s line was not perfect. He made a mistake, his electronics probably weren’t working all right as well… His bike couldn’t ride on the perfect line because Jorge was there. See?” He showed me the video once again. “Marc wanted the perfect line, but he couldn’t get there because Jorge was in the way. Marc touched Jorge and his bike couldn’t take the bang so he crashed…”

We watched the video again and again and it became clear after a few times. It was just how Wilco said.

“Why did they punish Jorge then?” I asked.

“Oh that’s clear of course. Because Marc is their golden boy. He’s always perfect, he always has to win. So here, they blamed the guy who nobody likes any way. Nobody would defend Jorge.” He explained.

“I’ll always defend him! It wasn’t Jorge’s fault!” I said with anger and took a step back.

“Don’t do anything reckless…” he said but it was too late. I ran out of the box to the offices.


	8. Or is it?

“It was not Jorge’s fault!!” I screamed and everyone looked at me with shock.

“What is she doing here…” “What is this girl talking about?” I heard the whispers of the shocked men in nice suits. (lol MotoGP mafia)

Then, a big guy in a suit came behind on of the tables. “Who are you?” he asked with a firm mad voice but I didn’t get scared.

“I’m Kaya! I’m Jorge’s girlfriend! I saw the videos, I saw the data! Marc fell because he made a mistake himself!”

“It’s clear it was Jorge mistake. And even if it was Marc’s, we’d never be mad at him, he’s our chance!”

“Your chance for what?! For greed?!”

“Calm down, young lady.”

“I’ll prove everyone Jorge IS INNOCENT!” I screamed and I didn’t really know what got into me. I just had to let the anger out.

“Nobody will believe you!” said the big ‘boss’ and another guy added: “Nobody likes Lorenzo anyway.” Then I heard another man in the back say: “I heard not even his family likes him!”  
I lost it.

“YOU’RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF RICH MEN BATHING IN THE MONEY EARNED BY MARQUEZ’S CHARMS, NOTHING ELSE!” That shut them up for a few seconds because they kinda knew it was true. Then a security guy threw me out. I was still mad tho where Wilco was standing, fully in shock. He heard everything.

“Now I know what he sees in you…” he said, quickly smiled but went back to a straight serious face. “Don’t do that again, please. It will get him into even more trouble.”

I calmed down just slightly. “I have to see him…”

“They took him to the court. I’ll drive you and Ricky there.” He said and when Ricky came with us, we sat in Wilco’s car and drove to the court. Ricky was looking through the window the whole drive there and his gaze seemed so distant. He was worried for his brother from another mother and I knew that. “We’ll prove them wrong.” I encouraged him, but it didn’t work. He didn’t even want to look at me.

Wilco had to go in as the witness but we had to wait outside. Ricky didn’t look at me, not even for a second and I really wanted to make him feel better. He never seemed like a depressed guy and when I saw him so sad, I was worried.

After an hour of waiting, Jorge came out. Well there were other people too, but I could only see Jorge. I ran to him to talk to him, but they didn’t let me talk to him too much.

“Jorge, are you okay?” was the first thing I said and he nodded. He was facing the floor and didn’t want to look at me, but when he did, his eyes were tired, his cheeks were paler than ever before and he seemed like he was shaking. I wanted to give him a big warm hug but they didn’t let me. “What happened?” I asked.

“They have to talk to Marc too.” He whispered to me, his voice sounded broken. I immediately knew it – he cried. He still wanted to cry right now but he never wanted to be seen weak or with any kind of weaknesses.

“So you’re coming home?” I asked and smiled to calm him down as much as I could.

“Yes…” he said and I smiled even more but I felt a ‘but’ in the sentence. “Wilco will have to watch over me 24/7.” Wilco looked at us as we left the building. He drove us back to the track and we entered the motorhome. I wanted Jorge to let his sadness out because he had it all stuck inside of him and he just had to let it all out. But he did not want to since Wilco and Ricky were still there.

Ricky looked at us for a second and said to Wilco: “We should leave them alone for a minute…”

“We must not…” Wilco said.

“Just a minute.” Ricky insisted. “Please.”

Wilco looked at Jorge and then at me. I was holding Jorge’s hand and whispered sweet words to his ear. He seemed like he wasn’t even listening. But that didn’t bother me, I liked showing him some love.

Wilco then slowly nodded. “Fine.” He stood up. “They have 30 minutes.”

“One hour?” Ricky begged.

“Fine…” Wilco wasn’t in the mood to go any further so he left. Ricky went right after him.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Jorge fell into my hug and cried out his last tears. I was petting his back while whispering: “It’s okay… it’s okay…”

He seemed like he’ll never calm down. “Please…” I whispered. “I’ll do anything… just calm down, my warrior…”

“I’m no warrior, I’m a murderer.” He said with that childish broken voice which made him so fragile.

“You’ll always be a warrior. It’s in your blood and even in your name… My Guerrero.” I smiled at him and surprisingly, that made him smile as well. It wasn’t a big smile, it was just enough to prove me he was calmer.

“We should go cuddle.” He whispered and his eyes were showing some life again. He had a sparkle there that made me believe everything will be all right. He believed that.

“Yes, we should.” I said, we stood up and went to the bedroom. There was no sex, of course, he just snuggled under the sheets. “Let’s take that off…” I said and took off his clothes. I then undressed myself and I didn’t expect him to do anything, but he touched my belly just slightly. I looked at him and smiled.

 

“You’re my angel to my devil…” he whispered and admired my body. I laid next to him and looked into his eyes.

 

“You’re no devil.” I said and kissed his nose. He pulled me closer and held me in his hands. We soon fell asleep.


	9. Back to normal

A few days passed, Marc was now fully awake and could normally talk. He wasn’t able to move too much yet, but he was blabbing like a teenage girl in love. That didn’t bother Tea, she loved listening to his little stories from his childhood. Alex and his dad came to visit quite often.

The relationship between Marc and Alex was something special, something Tea has never seen before. In those few days, she never saw them fight, even tho Marc sometimes said Alex is a pussy and Alex said Marc is an ass kisser. They just laughed together and it made Tea happy to see Marc happy.

Then, the day of came. Marc will have to talk for the crash. They took him to the court as soon as he was at his powers. He was still helping himself with crutches but it was enough.

They asked him about the crash.

He had to think about it first. A lot was going through his mind and it was quite hard for him to remember all the details because of the coma he was in.  
Finally, he remembered.

“Oh…” he said and looked at everyone. “I remember now.”

Everyone was ready to blame it all on Jorge, to throw him out of MotoGP and into jail.

“My bike wasn’t stable…” he started talking while he was having slight flashbacks. “It wasn’t stable the whole weekend but I didn’t want to tell anyone. I wanted to take on a challenge.” He paused and looked down. “I remember leaning into a corner.”

“Yes?” the judge was full of excitement.

“Jorge was infront of me.” He took a breath. “I looked at his rear tyre… Then at the corner… I wanted to lean in…”

Everyone hoped for the words: “Jorge pushed me out” but they didn’t come out of his mouth.

“I wanted the perfect line so I bumped into Jorge’s bike…” he closed his eyes, trying to remember. “My bike wobbled and… I was on the ground…” he held his head and couldn’t say anything more. He had a headache the whole day and it got worse. “It was my fault.”

The room became completely quiet. Nobody said a thing. They stared at Marc who was now in severe pain because of his headache.

“I heard enough.” The judge said and they finally decided Jorge was really innocent.

We heard the news a few hours later. Wilco told us the whole story and Jorge immediately hugged him when he found out. He couldn’t say a thing.

Marc and Tea soon arrived at the track and Marc wanted to go see Jorge straight away.

“You need to rest…” Tea said but Marc insisted.

“I need to apologise.” He said and knocked the door of our motorhome. Wilco opened the door and when Jorge saw Marc, he stood up and hugged him tightly. I saw tears in the corner of Jorge’s green eyes. Marc had his arms around Jorge, while Jorge was sobbing. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this…” Marc said, but that disturbed Jorge.

“I’m sorry for being an ignorant shit and almost killed you…” Jorge was still harsh on himself even though he was not guilty. Marc gave Jorge the most sincere smile and Jorge quietly shut up. He realised it was better not to talk any more. Marc wasn’t mad at him and Jorge never was mad at Marc. He was just jealous at some times. His fellow Spaniard knew that just like everyone did.

“So we’re friends?” Marc asked and gave Jorge a handshake. Jorge refused the handshake and went in for another hug.

“Never let anyone find out about this.” Jorge said and smiled. It’s been a while since I’ve last seen that smile and it felt so good to see my baby happy again.


End file.
